larva_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Red is the protagonist from the Larva series. He first appeared in "Larva Pilot (Before Ice Cream)", alongside with his friend, Yellow, and Friends. Red is very cocky and often seen hurting Yellow, Red usually ends up hurting himself instead. thank u. During the series, Red always shows to be mean and rude to Yellow as he steals food from him and hits him back when he accidentally injures him. Despite this, Red really cares and loves Yellow as a friend and brother. Appearance Red is a small larva/caterpillar. His body is red with orange stripes on his abdomen. He has three strands of hair on his head and his eyes are reddish brown. Personality Red is very self centered throughout the show and often abuses Yellow despite him trying to be nice. In Larva Island, he seems to become less selfish and a little more caring towards others. Relationships Friends Yellow Yellow is the best friend of Red. Their relationship is neutral. Throughout the episodes, Red shows to be cruel, deceptive, and offensive towards him. He usually physically abuses him whenever he annoys him and steals his food or other belongings and claiming it all to himself. He also tries to flirt and steal Yellow's girlfriend, Pink, which actually irritates her. However, Red shows to be loyal and caring towards Yellow at times. They always cooperate and work together at times, such as the episodes in "Ice", "Larva Car", and "Sweat". In the episode "New Friend", Red shows jealousy of Yellow's "new friend" and shows that he has regretted his cruelty towards Yellow and feels excluded from Yellow. Brown Brown doesn't seem to like Red much in some episodes. In Brown's debut, he smacks Red for pulling his dung ball away from him and puts dung in his eyes. In "Snowball fight", Brown teams up with Black, Blue and Rainbow in order to get the candy Red and Yellow were defending. In "Laughing", Red laughs at Brown every time he lands his backside on the sharp rock and in "Missing", Brown throws several pieces of dung at Red when he vertically slices his dung ball in half. Mango Mango is the love interest of Red in Larva Island. He first meets her when she heals him of a poisonous mushroom. Trivia * In Hair-Growth Solution. When he laughs at Yellow, His Laughing voice sounded-like Flowey from Undertale * This character was inspired by others characters who have Red colors, Anger issues, & abusing their best friend who are Yellow Icluding, Ren, the Nickelodeon Cartoon Character from Ren & Stimpy series, Red, a chocolate mascot from the M&M's series, *Red has appeared in Tiny Farm as well as Yellow Gallery Outline shader of Red.gif|Outline shader of Red Red blowing Raspberry.png|Red Blowing Raspberry Early concept arts of Red.jpg|Early concept arts of Red Screen Shot 2018-01-01 at 5.10.35 PM.png|Red Character info (Season 1) Red Pixel Art.png|Red Pixel Art red.PNG Appearances *Season 1 **Episode 1: Ice Cream (First Appearance) **Episode 2: Mosquito (Episode) **Episode 3: Dancing in the Rain **Episode 4: Mushroom **Episode 5: Gum 1 **Episode 6: Ice Road **Episode 7: Straw **Episode 8: Insectivorous Plant (Episode) **Episode 9: Snail **Episode 10: Snoring **Episode 11: Popcorn **Episode 12: Aquarium **Episode 13: Ham **Episode 14: Psychic **Episode 15: Fly (Episode) **Episode 16: Spaghetti **Episode 17: Airform **Episode 18: Cocoon 1 **Episode 19: Cocoon 2 **Episode 20: Pudding **Episode 21: Watermelon **Episode 22: UFO **Episode 23: Fishing **Episode 24: Out of Body **Episode 25: Hot Spring **Episode 26: Hide and Seek **Episode 27: Earthquake **Episode 28: Hair-Growth Solution **Episode 29: Flood 1 **Episode 30: Swamp **Episode 31: Walnut **Episode 32: Soda **Episode 33: Frog (Episode) **Episode 34: Typhoon 1 **Episode 35: Cavity **Episode 36: Cointoos **Episode 37: Concert **Episode 38: Snowball Fights **Episode 39: Flood 2 **Episode 40: Ants **Episode 41: Stomachache **Episode 42: Mummy **Episode 43: Bee(episode) 1 **Episode 44: Balloon **Episode 45: Love **Episode 46: Spring **Episode 47: Christmas **Episode 48: Yellow-terminator **Episode 49: The Cement **Episode 50: Lavartar 1 **Episode 51: Hip Hop **Episode 52: Snot **Episode 53: Hailing **Episode 54: Pit **Episode 55: Gum 2 **Episode 56: Raining **Episode 57: Glove **Episode 58: Laughing **Episode 59: Eye Infection **Episode 60: Missing **Episode 61: Wig **Episode 62: Vampire **Episode 63: Clock **Episode 64: Staring Contest **Episode 65: Perfume **Episode 66: Super Glue **Episode 67: Swing **Episode 68: Growing a Plant **Episode 69: Bee(episode) 2 **Episode 70: Scary Night **Episode 71: Rope **Episode 72: Spider **Episode 73: Super Liquid **Episode 74: Nightmare **Episode 75: Chick 1 **Episode 76: Chick 2 **Episode 77: Farting **Episode 78: Secret of Snail **Episode 79: Hand **Episode 80: Bottle **Episode 81: Moonlight Waltz **Episode 82: Hair-Growth Solution 2 **Episode 83: Wart **Episode 84: Typhoon 2 **Episode 85: Chili Show **Episode 86: Alien **Episode 87: Grape (Episode) **Episode 88: Quick Sand **Episode 89: Larvatar 2 **Episode 90: Toy Car **Episode 91: Love Love Love 1 **Episode 93: Swan Lake **Episode 94: Electronic Shock **Episode 95: Whistle **Episode 96: Diving **Episode 97: Fire **Episode 98: Balance **Episode 99: Water Show **Episode 100: Flying Yellow **Episode 101: Short Arm Octopus **Episode 102: Wild Wild World 1 **Episode 103: Wild Wild World 2 **Episode 104: Wild Wild World 3 *Season 2 **Episode 1: Welcome Larva! **Episode 2: Soap Bubbles **Episode 3: Robot **Episode 4: Brown’s Back! **Episode 5: Stop, Freeze! **Episode 6: Upstanding **Episode 7: Ski Jump **Episode 8: Black’s back! **Episode 9: Man Date **Episode 10: Tomato **Episode 11: Make-up **Episode 12: Gum **Episode 13: Sneeze **Episode 14: Magic Jar **Episode 15: Roulette **Episode 16: Ping-Pong **Episode 17: Spider-Larva **Episode 18: Bug Boom **Episode 19: Hello Pink! **Episode 20: Spinner **Episode 21: Speaker Dance **Episode 22: Limbs **Episode 23: Bath **Episode 24: Genis Yellow **Episode 25: Hi Violet! **Episode 26: Diet **Episode 27: Fan **Episode 28: Sweat **Episode 29: Nightmare **Episode 30: Toilet **Episode 31: Yellow Chicken **Episode 32: Fortune Cookie **Episode 33: Mayfly 1 **Episode 34: Mayfly 2 **Episode 35: Ice **Episode 36: Lar-vengers **Episode 37: Once Upon a Time **Episode 38: Opera **Episode 39: Hide & Seek **Episode 40: Larva Car **Episode 41: Wild Red **Episode 42: Beanstalks **Episode 43: Whistle **Episode 44: Golden Brown **Episode 45: Frog (Episode) **Episode 46: Flower farts **Episode 47: Cocoon **Episode 48: Nanta **Episode 49: Strange Berries **Episode 50: Wild Wild Wild World 1 **Episode 51: Wild Wild Wild World 2 **Episode 52: Wild Wild Wild World 3 *Season 3 **Episode 1: Donut **Episode 2: Flare **Episode 3: Box **Episode 4: Typhoon **Episode 5: Fireplug **Episode 6: Lemon **Episode 7: Gumfart **Episode 8: Shade **Episode 9: Ice **Episode 10: Stream **Episode 11: Basketball **Episode 12: Tickle **Episode 13: Hiccup **Episode 14: Mouse **Episode 15: Garlic 1 **Episode 16: Garlic 2 **Episode 17: Wheel **Episode 18: Magnet **Episode 19: Stick insect **Episode 20: Oil **Episode 21: Double Eyelids 1 **Episode 22: Double Eyelids 2 **Episode 23: Thunder Red **Episode 24: Cement **Episode 25: The Chaser **Episode 26: Wrap **Episode 27: The Silver **Episode 28: Ark **Episode 29: Mite **Episode 30: Cancan **Episode 32: Massage **Episode 33: Loyalty **Episode 34: Kung fu **Episode 35: Pipe **Episode 36: Tag **Episode 37: Cup noodle **Episode 38: Untidy Sleeper **Episode 39: Sushi **Episode 40: Breath **Episode 41: Tower Stack **Episode 42: Tough Guy **Episode 43: Showdown **Episode 44: Dance battle **Episode 45: Booger **Episode 46: Detective 1 **Episode 47: Detective 2 **Episode 48: Yellow's secret **Episode 49: Straw **Episode 50: Confetti poppers **Episode 51: Rain **Episode 52: A day in the life of Larva **Episode 53: Wiper **Episode 54: Street Larva **Episode 55: Yellow's revenge 1 **Episode 56: Yellow's revenge 2 **Episode 57: Snowball fights **Episode 58: Life of a Rat **Episode 59: Fighter of the wind **Episode 60: Larva of the rings **Episode 61: Flash light **Episode 62: Glue **Episode 63: Larva Rangers 1 **Episode 64: Larva Rangers 2 **Episode 65: Larva Rangers 3 **Episode 66: Larva Rangers 4 **Episode 67: Larva Rangers 5 **Episode 68: Larva Rangers 6 **Episode 69: Larva Rangers 7 **Episode 70: Feelers **Episode 71: Fashion show **Episode 72: Red, a Budding Comedian **Episode 73: Insect Killer 1 **Episode 74: Insect Killer 2 **Episode 75: Insect Killer 3 **Episode 76: Glove **Episode 77: Troublemaker **Episode 78: Sea Battle **Episode 79: Bouncy ball **Episode 80: Dizziness **Episode 81: Pit-a-pat 1 **Episode 83: Marathon **Episode 84: Tea **Episode 85: Flood **Episode 86: New friend 1 **Episode 87: New friend 2 **Episode 88: New friend 3 **Episode 89: New friend 4 **Episode 90: Umbrella **Episode 91: Cheese **Episode 92: Stranded 1 **Episode 93: Stranded 2 **Episode 94: An out of body experience **Episode 95: Minicar **Episode 96: One sided love 1 **Episode 97: One sided love 2 **Episode 98: Roll a dung! **Episode 99: Larvarta **Episode 100: Bobsleigh **Episode 101: Christmas **Episode 102: As time goes by **Episode 103: Goodbye New York 1 **Episode 104: Goodbye New York 2 *Season 4 **Episode 1: Mango **Episode 2: Mango 2 **Episode 3: Larva Island **Episode 4: Chuck **Episode 5: Clara **Episode 6: Crabsformer **Episode 7: Fishing **Episode 8: Pendant **Episode 9: Lala Island **Episode 10: Master Chef **Episode 11: Farming **Episode 12: Pirate **Episode 13: Change **Episode 14-52: n/a Do you like Red? I LOVE HIM!!!�� Yes�� Kind of�� No�� I HATE HIM!!!�� Category:Heroes Category:Bug's Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Episodes Category:Larvas Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Debuted in Season 1 Category:Bullies Category:Controlled-Goodies Category:Temporary jerks Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Larva Universe